A typical transmitter has at least one up-converting mixer that frequency translates a baseband (BB) or an intermediate frequency (IF) signal to a radio frequency (RF) signal using a local oscillator (LO) signal. The mixer may be either an active gilbert cell type mixer or a passive voltage mode mixer. The process of amplifying, up-converting to the RF signal and amplifying again generates spurious signal emissions, such as the 4fmod (also called Counter IM3) nonlinearity, which are undesirable and should be eliminated or at least kept below a certain threshold to meet emission requirements. Harmonic reject up-converters using active mixers are known to mitigate some of these up-conversion products. As emission requirements become more stringent and precise, it is desirable to utilize harmonic rejective up converters using passive mixer designs. However, newer types of passive mixers used as upconverters, such as voltage switching passive mixers for example, cannot utilize effectively the older active mixer based harmonic reject up-converting solutions to mitigate the undesired mixer upconversion products.